


Heart To Heart

by DragonPrincess18



Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Kinda, Self-Insert, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess18/pseuds/DragonPrincess18
Summary: Zoe Elm is not a person anyone would call adventurous. After all, she could never bring herself to leave on a journey at ten like everyone else. So when Arceus chose her to be his champion in a new world, she has no idea why. Aren't there actual trainers for that sort of thing?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a self-insert-style crossover, somewhat inspired by This Bites!
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 93
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Zoe had learned from her father, it was how to be organized. 

Not because Professor Elm was himself orderly in any way, being a rather scatterbrained sort, but there was something to be said for witnessing the pitfalls of forgetfulness from a young age. 

When you have seen a grown man flail around the house looking for a pen tucked behind his ear, or write notes on the back of his hand without noticing the paper by his elbow, or literally sit in front of a full breakfast and completely forget to eat any of it from being so absorbed in research, you learn how to avoid similar issues just from osmosis. 

Perhaps, Zoe admitted to herself while repacking her bag for the fifth time, she had learned to be  _ too _ thoughtful. 

Here she was, twenty years old with multiple degrees under her belt, one of the youngest accepted to an internship at the Goldenrod General Hospital For Pokemon, and panicking over making the trip from her home in New Bark Town to said port city alone. 

_ This is exactly why I didn’t go on a journey ten years ago _ , Zoe thought tiredly, rerolling a sleeping bag extra tight before clipping the velcro straps in place.  _ While everyone else was so excited to go see the world and catch new Pokemon, all I could think of was everything that could go wrong _ ...

And she had,  _ incessantly _ . 

What if there was an avalanche at Snowtop Mountain while crossing to Olivine? 

What if she got caught in a bad storm on the way to Cianwood? 

What if there was another fire in Ecruteak? 

So Zoe had simply  _ not gone _ , trying to ignore the jeers and teasing of her peers to instead focus on going to school, which was exactly how she ended up with a Bachelors in Biomedical Engineering, a Masters in Pokemon Breeding and Nutrition, and was now finishing a Doctorate in Pokemon Medicine. 

The last of which would effectively go to waste without completing this internship. 

_ There’s no getting out of this now _ , Zoe reminded herself, making sure the folds of her tent were tight.  _ I have to go _ . 

So, with all the grim determination of a soldier going to war, she cataloged every item that went into the cavernous mouth of her bag, the devices inside whirring like a Poke Ball to make sure everything fit. 

First was her sleeping bag, blankets, a pillow and a tent, with a waterproof tarp in case of rain; then matches in a watertight box, and a Swiss army knife; a week's worth of military-grade MRE's, along with plenty of granola, peanut butter, honey, jerky, and bouillon cubes; a small cast-iron pot and skillet set, with necessary utensils and spices, and a travel dining set of a plate, fork, spoon, knife and chopsticks; a compass and a detailed map of Johto; a notebook and an entire case of pencils, with a sharpener; a portable water purifier, and sturdy bottles; packets of berry seeds and travel-ready pots, with plenty of soil and a little water-can that looked like a Squirtle; individual meals for her Pokemon, color-coordinated in special tupperware, that should last at least two weeks; tank tops, t-shirts, long-sleeved tops, shorts, jeans, sweaters, a poncho, a thick winter jacket, snow-pants, rain boots, snow boots, extra sneakers, and enough socks, sports bras and panties to last at least a month without needing to do laundry; a toothbrush, toothpaste, a safety razor, deodorant and feminine products in travel-safe containers; a toolkit to repair broken Poke Balls, and another for whatever equipment or appliances might need to be fixed; fifteen Friend Balls, carefully minimized and waiting for transfer; and last but not least, first aid kits, one for her and another for her Pokemon, which included as many Potions, Revives, and Full Heals as she could make in a week's time. 

Once every zipper and button was secured, Zoe stepped back, turning to the full-length mirror for one last once-over. 

With deference to the current warm summer weather, she had chosen a breathable yellow cotton t-shirt and black biking shorts with a broken-in pair of dark gray sneakers, a heavy-duty leather belt hanging off her hips with a protective shock-proof casing for her smartphone-Pokedex on one side and a pouch on the other that held empty, shrunken Heal Balls. 

Satisfied that everything was in place, Zoe grabbed from the mix-matched rainbow of hair-ties on her wrist to tie up her chaotic brown curls into a ponytail, taking one last glance over the bedroom that had been home for the last twenty years. 

The soft sunset-orange walls, lined with dark shelves that held row after row of well-worn books, from nostalgic childhood favorites to medical textbooks that had been scanned into her phone’s memory, and her desk, chair neatly tucked in and surface clear of anything beyond a bendy-stemmed lamp, carefully curled away and shut off, and a cup of used pens. 

The bed had a spare set of sheets and a replacement pillow, sitting under the only window, and she took a moment to absorb a nostalgic memory of reading her first fairy tale curled up in a warm blanket there, the words tinted silver from moonlight to avoid being caught up past bedtime by a flashlight. 

With a deep breath, Zoe slung her bag over a shoulder and stepped out into the hall, light bleeding in from the living room and kitchen area to her right. 

A happy chitter sounded out immediately, and a laugh broke free at the Cyndaquil that practically flew over the couch into her arms, little paws clinging to Zoe’s shirt tight as a soft-furred head nuzzled close with a purr. 

“Good morning, Cyndi.” She giggled out, patting gently over the warm vents on the little Fire-type’s back. 

The young woman almost jumped out of her skin at a great clatter from the kitchen, a sudden rush of chatters and squeals and barks briefly proceeding a miniature stampeding horde that crashed carelessly into her legs. 

“Whoa!” 

Catching her balance, Zoe felt tiny paws grab on her clothes moments before a little yellow face was nuzzling into one cheek, reaching up to rub the Pichu’s large ears while looking down at furry arms wrapping around a leg, the Riolu’s ear-sensors twitching with glee as he smiled back, tail wagging. 

“Good morning to you, too, Rai, Luca.” She greeted, scooping up the Togepi bouncing around her feet with annoyed little squeaks and cuddling the baby close to press a kiss to her head. “What were you three doing in the kitchen, huh Gigi?” 

“Oh, there you are!” Professor Elm voiced as he stepped out of said kitchen, glasses askew and wearing a cheery yellow apron that proclaimed ‘Keep An Eye On The Cook’ over his rumpled white coat. “They were helping me make breakfast, since you’re leaving today.” 

Zoe sighed at a waft of dark smoke creeping behind him, amused. 

“Speaking of breakfast, dad, I think it’s burning.” 

The man blinked owlishly, turning his head and almost dropped the spatula in his hand. 

“Oh dear!” 

After cleaning out the waffle iron, Zoe plated two chocolate chip waffles for her father, two blueberry ones for herself, and sliced nanab berries into a single waffle each for the Pokemon giving her puppy-dog eyes from the table. 

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” Professor Elm admitted around a bite of syrup-drenched goodness. “I’ve never had a better assistant.” 

“Don’t worry, dad.” The young woman assured, gathering up plates once hers was empty. “I gave your new assistant a detailed itinerary and a lesson on the organizational method for your notes, plus a spare key to the apartment.” 

“How did you end up so dependable?” He wondered jokingly, sopping up the last bits of syrup before handing his over for Zoe to soak in the sink. “Oh, that reminds me!” 

Digging through his pockets, Professor Elm began to mutter about where whatever he was looking for had gone, and she bit back a smile before nodding to Cyndi. 

“A little help?” 

With a salute, the Cyndaquil left a humming Gigi in Luca’s capable paws and hopped over to the distracted professor, patting around his various pockets before pulling out a slim black object and a miniaturized Poke Ball. 

“Ah, thank you! Can I have your phone?” 

Curious, Zoe cut off the water and pulled out said phone to hand over. 

“What’re you doing?” 

“I talked with Professor Magnolia and got the newest version of the Rotom-phone for your trip.” He explained, transferring the SIM and memory cards into the sleek new device as her eyes widened. “I’ll feel much better about you going if you have someone who can call for help in an emergency.” 

“Dad, you didn’t have to do that.” She protested, stepping closer as Rai licked the last bits of syrup from his paws and scrambled back up onto her shoulder. “Those’re so expensive…” 

“And worth every dollar.” Professor Elm assured, Cyndi toppling back with a yelp when the Ball opened to reveal a giggling Rotom. 

The Ghost crackled as it phased through the casing, and Zoe watched in amazement as the screen lit up with a buzz. 

“ **Testing…** ” A static-filled voice said from the speakers, audibly regulating the volume before the entire device floated up, revealing the Pokemon’s smiling face on the screen. “ **Hello, Miss Zofia Elm! I’m Rotom, your new digital assistant! My priority is to ensure your safety and well-being!** ” 

“Um...hello.” Zoe managed to say, Luca reaching up a paw to bat at the phone as it passed and settled into her hands. “It’s nice to meet you...Ah, you can just call me Zoey. Is it alright if I call you Tom?” 

The Rotom buzzed a moment, a surprised expression flickering across the screen before a grin took over. 

“ **Of course, Miss Zoey!** ” 

Professor Elm smiled, settling back in his seat as she beamed, Gigi toddling up with Luca close behind to get a better look as Cyndi hopped onto her other shoulder. 

"Thanks, dad."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene dissipated, fading into the stardust and blackness as a large equine shape rose onto gold-tipped feet, plates spinning slowly like colored moons as Arceus turned. 

Two other beings raised their heads, pale blue stone glowing against pale armored hide as Dialga hummed, Palkia shrugging out powerful shoulders when the pale pink gems flickered with anticipation. 

“ _**Is she the one?** _ ” 

“ _**There is not much time left until we begin.** _ ” 

“ _**...Yes.** _ ” 

Their gaze landed on the faintly-glowing star hanging between them, a gently swirling mass of life and dreams that flickered with shadows, and nodded. 

“ _**She’s just who I need to change things.** _ ”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pausing on the edge of Route Twenty-Nine, Zoe took in a deep breath as the low chatter of Sentret in the rustling bushes and the buzz of wings from passing Ledyba filled the air, trees swaying in a gentle breeze. 

A low chuff drew her attention downwards, Cyndi tilting her head in question as a hind-paw scuffed the dirt path, and a hand fell to the three Friend Balls hanging from her belt, almost humming at the touch. 

Straightening, she adjusted the straps of her bag and nodded, a smile blooming. 

“Let’s go.” 

Together, they took that first step-

And tumbled into stars.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Law went to sleep that night- _ or perhaps early morning, considering it was closer to dawn than dusk _ -for the first time in a week, he had not expected the whole world to be in chaos when he woke up roughly four hours later. 

The Grand Line, for the handful of days they had been traveling it, was no place for logic, but even  _ that _ could not account for the sudden fantastical creatures now populating every island and all the waters and sky in-between. 

His crew was in a frenzy already by the time Law stumbled out of his quarters, the Polar Tang rocking in a sudden current, and he looked out a porthole to see a cream-colored, serpent-like creature twist past, an elegant blue-and-pink-patterned tail flicking as it disappeared from sight amid a school of dark-and-light-blue fish that seemed to have butterfly wings in place of a rear fin. 

At first, Law could only blink, momentarily convinced he had gone too long without proper sleep and was now hallucinating. 

At least, until the Tang listed the other direction, and Bepo yelped in surprise, staring at the large blue aquatic creature that passed next, yellow face benign as a light flickered from the angler-like protrusion from it’s head. 

Everyone else’s gaping convinced Law that none of it was in his head. 

_ Damn _ . 

Surfacing only made the change more pronounced, with Shachi ducking for cover particularly dramatically when a rather large bird, somewhat like a seagull but with light blue stripes and wings twice as long as it’s body, swooped low to tap the brim of his hat with a long beak, almost seeming to laugh as it soared back up to rejoin a large flock overhead. 

There was a whole rainbow of strange avians going this way and that, twittering and cawing and chattering, some small enough to sit comfortably on a shoulder while others cast great shadows over the Tang, wingspans wide enough that Law had no doubt they could ferry a human around with ease. 

The water was practically teeming with new life, white shapes like seals flashing their tails over the waves while every shade of blue and gray darted about, some only the length of his forearm while others dwarfed their submarine, red jewels glinting and dark tentacles probing before moving on. 

Thankfully, none of them seemed hostile, more curious and confused than anything, which certainly matched how Law felt in that moment. 

Their stop at a summer island later that afternoon only confirmed that this change was not limited to the sea. 

Penguin shrieked when he was startled by what looked like a rather sizeable, purple, curly-tailed rat shooting past his foot, and Uni nearly had a heart attack when what had looked like a strange, calcified tree turned out to have a face and waved a green-tipped hand at them as they passed. 

Everyone in town was in a frenzy, and judging by the Transponder Snails ringing off the hook and marines running around like headless chickens, this was nowhere near an isolated incident. 

Law intercepted reports on amazing creatures that slept in the magma of active volcanoes like they were swimming in cool water, others that could tunnel into the earth faster than a man could blink, massive winged monsters that could whip up tornadoes with ease, and realized that this changed the entire game. 

There were hundreds of different species out there that no one had ever seen before, that could do fantastic things no one could comprehend, and this fresh chaos was shifting the balance of power towards whoever managed to grab the reins first. 

Looking at the bundle of pale blue and white fur in Bepo's arms, Law sighed as the little thing sniffled audibly, icy snot trembling. 

_ This _ , however, had not been what he had in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning at a soft nudge to her cheek, Zoe’s eyelids fluttered through a glare of fading sunlight, disoriented. 

Cyndi’s concerned face swam into view, branches swaying overhead as warm-colored leaves threw dappled shadows, the sky already turning purple against the Cyndaquil’s darker fur...

_ Wait _ . 

Zoe blinked sharply, brain startlingly clear. 

_ I _ _ t was morning just a second ago...And why would the leaves change color in summer? _

A beat of silence, and the young woman jackknifed upright, holding a startled Cyndi to her chest while looking around wildly. 

Where there should have been the split-trunked, green-leaved figures of the elm trees that surrounded New Bark Town and lined Route Twenty-Nine, there were maple trees in the brightest stages of autumn, the grass too wild for the dirt path that had been long worn down by trainers setting out on their journeys, a little brook bubbling nearby and painting everything with a thin layer of frost. 

Zoe shivered as her adrenaline-spiked brain registered the cold against her bare skin, hugging the little Fire-type closer. 

“What...Where are we?” 

“ _ No idea. _ ” 

She froze at the low female voice, gaze slowly sliding down as the Pokemon in her lap shook out her ruffled fur. 

" _ I took a look around, but nothing smells familiar. Things got fuzzy after we left the lab… _ " 

"...Cyndi." Zoe stated with an even, calm voice. "Did you just talk?" 

The Cyndaquil blinked back at her with a curious little sound, and she thought maybe it had been all in her head- 

" _ Of course I'm talking, Zoe, you just can't understan- _ " 

Cyndi went abruptly quiet at how wide her trainer's eyes went. 

" _...Holy Arceus in the Ether, you understand me. _ " 

A high note of panic escaped her throat, muscles coiling, and the Fire-type reared up to place both paws against her mouth. 

" _ Don't panic! _ " 

"How am I not supposed to panic?!" Zoe blurted, nearly falling backward to do so. "Lost time, hallucinations-Can stress manifest Dissociative Identity Disorder?!" 

" _ Zoe, you're not hallucinating! _ " 

"Says the hallucination!" 

On nervous reflex, she started fidgeting with her ponytail, fingers tangling in white curls- 

"What?!" 

" _ I was kinda hoping you'd calm down before noticing that… _ " Cyndi admitted, squeaking when Zoe scrambled towards the water and sent her tumbling. 

Her jaw dropped, because not only was her hair suddenly, startlingly  _ white _ , but her eyes, which had once been an average shade of brown, were now an almost unnaturally bright shade of  _ green _ . 

“What…?” 

“ _ Breathe, Zoe. _ ” Cyndi soothed, waddling up to place a paw gently on her knee. “ _ In and out, just like the therapist taught you _ …” 

Sitting back, Zoe sucked in a sharp breath, holding to the count of three before exhaling as slowly as she could and then repeating. 

By the fourth cycle, the squeeze around her heart had eased and her ears were no longer ringing, thoughts calming from racing in haphazard circles. 

“Okay…” She muttered, half-covering her face with a hand. "Okay…" 

" **Miss Zoey!** " 

Human and Pokemon paused at the unexpected voice before brightening, eager hands digging out the Rotom-phone. 

"Tom!" She almost sobbed, relieved when the screen lit up with the Ghost's face. "I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?!" 

" **I'm sorry, Miss Zoey, it seems the trip caused a power surge.** " The Rotom apologized, oblivious to the growing confusion on her face. " **But you'll be pleased to know I'm still connected to the proper databases, and am currently working on getting into the ones here, as he asked.** " 

" _ He? _ " Cyndi echoed, back-vents flickering with a low crackle in surprise. " _ You don't mean... That wasn't a dream? _ " 

" _ What _ wasn't a dream?" Zoe demanded, looking between them in frustration. "Who are you talking about?" 

“ **_Me._ ** ” 

Tom nearly jumped right out of her hands in surprise, Cyndi’s back-vents bursting into flame, and Zoe tightened her grip on the phone’s casing, eyes locked on her reflection in the water. 

Or, rather, where her reflection  _ was _ . 

Glowing green-and-red eyes stared back from a gray-skinned face framed in white, pointed ears wavering slightly in the gentle current alongside a flowing mane, a golden hoop acting almost like a frame as green jewels glinted, colored plates spinning past in a lazy circle, and holy shit, that was… 

" **_I understand this is quite a shock._ ** " The reflection continued, voice both high and deep and light and rough, a blend of feminine and masculine that gave an impression of both everything and nothing. " **_I wish there had been time to properly prepare you, but the best I could do was ensure your Rotom has access to all of the information you will need going forward._ ** " 

… 

" _ Uh...Arceus, sir? _ " Cyndi piped up, waving awkwardly. " _ Not that we don't appreciate everything you’ve done, or anything, but...I think you broke my human. _ ” 

Taking in said human’s wide eyes and quick breaths and coiled tension, Arceus quickly realized what she meant. 

“ **_Ah, perhaps I should have eased her into this a bit more…_ ** ” 

Considering that Zoe had woken up in a completely different forest, at a completely different time of day, in a completely different  _ season _ , suddenly able to understand her Pokemon and looking so different, that was an  _ understatement _ . 

“ **Miss Zoey?** ” Tom worried as Cyndi wiggled onto her lap, Zoe collapsing forward around that familiar warmth to bury her face in the Cyndaquil’s fur. 

A low purr loosened the tension in her shoulders, made it easier to breathe in and then out in a steadier pattern, until Zoe felt like she could really process what was happening. 

“You’re Arceus.” She managed to say, brain finally working on a linear path instead of tangling. “You...You brought us here? Why? Where are we?” 

“ **_Yes._ ** ” The Legendary answered, considering their words more carefully. “ **_It was a last-minute decision, but you’ll understand that I had little choice. The others had already chosen their champions, their plans set in stone, and you were my only option to fix things here._ ** ” 

“ _ Here...You mean this forest? _ ” Cyndi wondered, and the Alpha Pokemon hummed. 

“ **_Here, as in this world._ ** ” 

“ **Specifically, we’re in the part of this world called the Grand Line.** ” Tom supplied helpfully, pulling up a completely unfamiliar map on his screen. “ **Colloquially, in an area known as Paradise. This particular autumn island is called Stoneisle, which only has one town, Port Shiroyal.** ” 

“...What?” 

“ ** _You are no longer in Johto._** **_In fact, Johto does not even exist in this world._** ” 

… 

“WHAT!?!” 

The Legendary winced, ears flicking back as if to blunt the volume of her shriek, but Zoe hardly seemed to notice. 

“Why would you-Why am I-SEND US BACK!” She sputtered, arms starting to flail as Cyndi clung tight to her shirt and Tom floated safely out of range. 

“ **_I’m afraid that’s no longer an option._ ** ” 

“What do you mean it’s no longer an option?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT US HERE!” 

“ **_Not alone._ ** ” Arceus admitted, and her heart sank at the true regret in their voice. “ **_I may be powerful, but to do what we have done...It took the entire pantheon to accomplish, and has left all of us drained. The most I could do was assist your Rotom, and give you a connection to my power, so you can do what I hope._ ** ” 

" _ Wait, so that's why Zoe can understand me? _ " Cyndi realized, scrabbling up onto a shoulder. 

" **_That's one of many abilities she now possesses, yes._ ** " 

"I can't believe this is happening…" She groaned into her palms, defeated. "Why me?" 

" **_Because you are the only one I could find that can do this._ ** " 

The white-haired girl went quiet at that, hands falling. 

" **_Zofia Elm...I brought you here to right the wrongs of this world. To_ ** **save** **_them. Will you?_ ** ” 

Green eyes locked on matching green, heart doing a little flip, and she could only find one thing to say, shoulders slumping in resignation. 

“...Damn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go!
> 
> I feel really bad for Zoe. Even knowing she's not in any danger from what I did...
> 
> My life is getting a little crazy off-and-on, plus getting ready for a Thanksgiving trip to family in November, so sorry if the next update takes a while. Hope this is enough to tide you all over!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> DragonPrincess18

Zoe was not what anyone would call a ‘people person’.

This was hardly helped by a decade spent in a small town where all her age-mates had gone off on their own adventures, eventually leaving her behind with only adults or children too young to share a decent conversation.

Who could have known that would further stunt her social development?

“ _I did._ ” Cyndi pointed out, resigned to her human’s nervous fidgeting just outside of Port Shiroyal’s city limits. “ _I_ totally _knew this would happen. You’ve always thought too much about things._ ”

“That’s a dirty lie!” Zoe argued immediately, a pout forming. “I think about things just enough!”

“ _You’ve been thinking about taking a look around for thirty minutes._ ”

“Which is a perfect amount of time to think about interacting with people from a _different universe_!”

“ _According to Tom, they’re panicking so much about all the Pokemon Arceus helped bring over that they won’t even notice us._ ” Cyndi reasoned, settling comfortably under her human’s hair in the shadows of the oversized hoodie’s raised cowl-like hood. “ _They won’t even see me._ ”

Biting her lip, Zoe nodded and managed that first step away from the trees, shoulders twitching at the crisp CRUNCH of leaves this caused.

When no one came leaping out at her, she took another, slowly crossing into the smaller side-streets that made up what seemed to be the residential district of this town.

Port Shiroyal was a town made of old bricks and faded colors, warm and sturdy under layers of fallen leaves, and a soft snout twitched against her neck as Cyndi caught a faint whiff of baked goods and sugary glaze in the chilly air.

There were people in the surrounding buildings, likely homes given the lack of signs and the carefully-cultivated gardens some sported, but Zoe saw curtains jerk closed and figures duck away when a Rattata scurried across a yard, disappearing from sight under a bush.

There was a similar reaction to a Taillow fluttering onto a rooftop, a Minccino dusting off a neat little stone path in the grass, and she was confused for a moment before remembering that no one in this world knew what Pokemon _were_.

No one in Johto or Kanto or anywhere else would be worried about seeing a Bidoof or a Pidgey, but that was with the knowledge that such were fairly docile species and unlikely to be dangerous, especially if you had your own Pokemon.

None of these people had that comfort.

But...

Zoe came to a sharp stop at the sight of a little girl, no more than four years old, cowering behind a window when a Skitty carefully slunk out from a flowerbed, sniffing curiously at a growing tomato on the vine.

"Hey, there."

The kitten-like Pokemon perked up, ears swiveling towards her, as Zoe crouched a few feet away with an offered hand.

“It’s alright, we won’t hurt you.”

Glancing up into the shadows of her hood, the Skitty smiled once spotting Cyndi hidden away and bounded over immediately, rubbing against the human’s fingers with a body-rattling purr.

“Oh, aren’t you just so sweet?” The white-haired woman cooed, scooping her- _the females were always a little fluffier_ -up to better scritch at all the best places and make the Normal-type melt. “How could anyone be scared of you?”

“ _Oh, that feels nice…_ ” She murmured, voice young and sweet. “ _No one’s wanted to pet me all day…_ ”

“No one else here knows you won’t bite their finger off.” Zoe joked, the Skitty jerking in surprise and falling momentarily quiet.

“ _You…_ ”

“ _Yeah, she does._ ” Cyndi confirmed, glancing up to see the little girl staring at them with wonder, dark eyes wide. “ _It’s a new development._ ”

“They haven’t been mean to you, have they?” Zoe worried, fingers curling to rub at the soft fur just inside the Skitty’s ear.

“ _No...No, nobody’s been mean…_ ” She murmured, stretching into the feeling. “ _But I think they’re scared? There was a school of Wishiwashi by those boats earlier…_ ”

“Wishiwashi?” Zoe murmured, recognition flashing in her eyes. “Ah, that’d do it...If they just popped up near the docks, they must have panicked and caused some damage.”

“ _Sounds like your first day of kindergarten._ ” Cyndi noted, and her cheeks flushed bright red immediately.

“Thanks for the reminder!”

The Skitty giggled, one ear twitching, and Zoe glanced up to see the little girl peering around an open doorway, dark hair done up in bouncing pigtails and watching them with growing curiosity.

“Hi.” She greeted, a touch awkward. “Do you wanna pet her?”

Shuffling her bare feet, the child’s gaze flicked between her and the purring Pokemon.

“She won’t bite?”

“Of course not.”

This was aided by an adorable mew, and Zoe was sure the cuteness was what had her approaching, pausing just out of reach.

With a little cajoling, tiny fingers were offered for Skitty to sniff, and soon both were happily playing in the grassy yard, laughing and rolling and running in circles.

Zoe’s heart warmed at the sight, remembering when she first met Cyndi all those years ago, accidentally stumbling across the young Cyndaquil that had escaped her father’s laboratory to the open yard.

 _This_ was how people and Pokemon should be, not cowering in fear of each other, and a soft tug on her hair brought the young woman’s attention around to see others inching out their doors, intrigue peeking through wariness.

_Well, would you look at that?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing a person could count on, it was that gossip spread like wildfire.

From the bustling core of the World Government to the most isolated islands on the fringes of its influence, whispers traveled from Blue to Blue like a breeze, leaving no secret truly untold.

Rumors were what pirates thrived on, drove them out to sea in search of adventure, and only a fool would dismiss even the most ridiculous claims floating about the Grand Line out of hand.

Law was certainly less _reckless_ than most of his fellow pirates, since he bothered to verify such rumors, but that was merely an added step to the process.

So when word reached him, on a spring island where the city of Scarsholm was heavily fortified and thus not half so frightened at the sudden surge of fantastic monsters as elsewhere, about a neighboring island that had found some sort of truce with said beasts, Law was immediately alert.

A bit of digging, and he came upon messages being carried by Transponder Snail and even some young Coos, sharing assurances and tips on how to at least live in relative peace with their new, powered neighbors.

For being only a handful of days into such an upheaval, the advice seemed suspiciously detailed, especially in light of most people's response to the change.

When the Navy itself was in a panic, most citizens tended to follow.

Having spent the better part of a week with one of said creatures, however, Law knew that they were surprisingly intelligent and mostly tame.

The strange little cub had taken to toddling after Bepo like a lost duckling, yanking on his jumpsuit when the mink was distracted from his current task and chuffing out a response whenever he asked a question out loud and managing a rather solid pantomime when he wanted another popsicle from the freezer.

When he found the cub- _Bepo lovingly named him Cubby, who spit snow at anyone who had a complaint about it_ -had actually figured out the toilet without explicitly being shown how, Law was certain that everyone's belief they were all mindless, destructive demons was mostly unfounded.

Not that some were not particularly _ornery_ , but he felt that shooting at a giant squid-creature when it was not even looking your way was asking to be thrashed by those tentacles.

Still, this news intrigued him, and he ignored the complaints from Shachi and Penguin as he dragged them back to the Polar Tang.

They could flirt with women anywhere, but Law doubted there was anywhere else he could find a person that knew about whatever Cubby was.

“But _captain_ …” Penguin whined, glancing back longingly at the city walls as he sulked after Law up the Tang’s gangplank.

“You can go to the bar where we’re going.”

“What if we get eaten before we get there?” Shachi worried, peeking warily into the water as if expecting something to lunge out at him.

Cubby chuffed from where he was snuggled safely in Bepo’s arms, waving a stubby foreleg towards their captain as if chastising them for doubting his strength, and Law pat his furry head in thanks.

“We’re not going to get eaten.”

“You sure about that?” Ikkaku wondered from the submarine’s access door, jerking a thumb behind her towards the control room as they approached. “Because I saw a big water-spider rip apart a Sea King like tissue paper not even an hour ago.”

Law rolled his eyes at the whimpers this caused, Bepo muttering an apology, and stepped inside as his old friends yelped at getting a frigid blast to the face.

"Just avoid running into anything, as usual. Are Uni and Clione back with supplies?"

"Yes, captain." Uni himself answered, popping in from the hatch door. "We're all stocked up and ready to go."

"Good. Bepo, set our course for Stoneisle."

"Yes, captain!"

Cubby barked out an agreement, managing a clumsy salute, and Law resolutely _did not_ melt like a cheap candle as Bepo sat his charge on a chair before getting to work.

"What are we even looking for?" Shachi muttered, wiping snow off his hat as Penguin followed Uni down to ready the rest of their crew while Ikkaku went to help Bepo.

Hearing the gangplank CLUNK back into hiding, Law headed deeper into the Tang, fingers drumming over Kikoku's scabbard.

"Answers."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stoneisle was not what anyone would have called particularly prosperous, being a fairly small island by Grand Line standards that boasted no great sights or resources that might entice tourists or adventurers of any sort.

For the most part, Port Shiroyal was a place for sailors to restock and rest before moving onto the next leg of their journey, and nothing more.

Watching manta-ray-like creatures happily towing fishing boats away from the docks, small blue-scaled fish darting under the expanse of their fins, Law suspected that was no longer the case.

As the Polar Tang bobbed closer, he noticed that much of the usual bustle on the shore was not just humans.

Dockhands were being assisted by bipedal, blue-scaled creatures with rounded spines in carrying supplies from place to place, sailors were directing what looked like blue-feathered little birds in lashing ropes high on ships’ railings, and more than one child ran by being happily chased by all manner of fluffy, cute little creatures.

Even the usual wariness from seeing an approaching jolly roger was not so pronounced, a couple of the beasts growling or ruffling their feathers until Cubby barked back, glaring from his perch on Bepo’s shoulder.

This was apparently enough to warrant some measure of acceptance, since the Tang was able to dock without issue, even with how his crew gawked.

“Whoa…” Uni muttered, watching what looked like a large butterfly flutter past as the gangplank was lowered.

“This is...different.” Penguin noted, leaning over the railing to get a better view of the port city itself.

"I didn't think they'd be so…" Shachi began, frowning as the right word escaped him.

"Happy?" Ikkaku provided, unable to help a smile when a brown bird creature caught the back of a little girl's shirt and flapped it's wings furiously to keep the giggling child from falling on her face.

"Yeah…"

"Where are you going, captain?"

Niko's question brought the whole crew's attention around to find Law already halfway down the gangplank, Kikoku slung over a shoulder and hands leisurely shoved in his hoodies' pocket.

"Captain?!"

"Bepo, you're with me." He ordered casually, barely glancing back. "The rest of you, keep an eye on the sub."

"Aye aye, captain!" They chorused back as their navigator rushed to catch up, cub clinging to his head as he leaped to the dock below.

With a huff, Cubby climbed up to flop between the mink's ears as he slowed clumsily in step with his captain, his own ears twitching as they crossed into the town proper.

Everywhere Law looked, there was one sort of creature or another, helping old women walk down the sidewalk or distracting young children so their mothers could properly inspect their groceries or just following along, chirping or barking or chattering as if holding a whole conversation.

The sights were somehow familiar, after more than a week with Cubby, but he would never admit out loud that seeing a little boy happily tugging on the jowls of an affectionately-resigned pink bulldog-like creature as it licked his cheeks was seconds away from making him smile.

In fact, having Cubby seemed to put the townsfolk at ease, though a few did stop for a moment to stare before realizing what he was and moving on.

How completely average people, without any martial skills or powers, could be so calm about an ice-breathing bear-cub was a mystery, and one that Law wanted to solve.

After all, what made this island so different from all the others?

"Is he okay?"

The nervous voice drew his attention to a pair of older children, maybe ten or twelve years old, just between a couple of shops, the somewhat-taller boy cradling what looked like a large, fluffy brown squirrel to his chest while the girl, hair done up in a messy ponytail, eyed them with worry.

"I don't know...He didn't eat at all this morning, and he always stuffs his cheeks every chance he gets!"

Law paused at a storefront, pretending to take in the baked goods behind the glass- _oh, they had cheesecake here_ -while listening in.

"Maybe we should take him to Elm-sama?"

"I don't know... They're busy, aren't they?"

"But if Squeaks is sick…"

With a few low mumbles, the girl dragged who must have been her brother down the street, and Bepo caught on quickly when his captain moved to follow, immediately changing course to keep just a step behind.

The town square gave way from shops to restaurants and cafes and pubs rather quickly, all made cozy and welcoming against the natural chill of a permanent autumn, and Law saw more than one little ball of red fur snoozing in the fireplaces inside, emanating heat without need of wood or coal.

His guides hurried right past all of them, wiping off their feet at a modest inn before crossing the threshold out of sight.

Keeping a sedate pace, the surgeon glanced up at the sign- _The Cuddly Alchemist_ -as he entered a couple of minutes behind, taking in the interior surreptitiously as Cubby grumbled about the warmth.

A heavy oak bar sat against the far wall, sturdy leather-topped stools lined up in front of it and a wall like stained glass behind it, which threw shards of color over the pockmarked, time-smoothed wood and old floorboards and plush rugs.

There were no free-standing tables, but tall booths lined the rest of the space, made to invoke a sense of privacy, an ornate fireplace standing to the right and a doorway peeking out from between a couple booths on the left wall that likely led to a bathroom or stairs to the upper level of rooms...

And Law's eye latched onto a flash of white, bright against the warm browns and dark reds.

She was young, certainly younger than he was, and even sitting was petite, swallowed up in a dark hoodie that contrasted sharply with the messy curls spilling over her shoulders as she straightened from a pile of papers, gentle hands, stained with graphite and ink, curling through thick brown fur while she listened to the children stumble over each other to explain what was wrong.

A low chuff from Cubby jolted Law back into motion, walking up to the bar as he registered other creatures with her.

Popping out of her lowered hood, a pale yellow, mouse-like creature yawned wide, large, black-edged ears twitching while it rubbed at pink spots on each cheek as if to wake up faster.

Cuddled up in the crook of an elbow, another was a bright white like an eggshell, covered in blue and red shapes of various sizes, stubby arms hugging onto her bicep as it mumbled cutely, the spines rounding it’s head curling as it seemed to retract inward for rest.

A third sat by her opposite elbow, a mustelid-like creature that rocked back onto clawed hindlegs to murmur something to the poor squirrel, four rough red patches of fur peeking through the soft blue that went from the tip of it’s snout down it’s back in contrast to the cream-colored underbelly.

Forcibly turning his attention away, Law took a seat as a plump older woman stepped behind the bar with a smile.

“Hello, there. What can I get you?”

“Rum.” He answered easily, leaning Kikoku well within reach as Bepo carefully put his weight on a stool.

“Ah...Could I have some juice and dango?”

“Of course.” She replied warmly, turning to fix their orders and giving Law an opportunity to glance back towards the booth tucked away in a corner as brother and sister ran out of worried steam.

“Not feeling so great, huh?”

Her voice was as gentle as her hands, not high or grating, and the squirrel-creature chittered softly while she carefully pressed against belly and chest and neck in a methodical pattern that Law instantly recognized from a lifetime ago, someone showing him how to best check for swelling and acute pain.

A sharp little yelp had her pause, shushing the creature softly before coaxing the mouth open, which did so far wider than Law would have expected given it’s size.

“Ah, there’s the problem.” She noted, head tilting when her mouse-creature popped up on a shoulder to take a look. “You chipped a tooth, even managed to cut up your mouth pretty badly...Were you chewing on silverware again?”

An almost _guilty_ little squeak answered, and both children nearly fell out of their seats.

“SQUEAKS!”

Law had to bite back a laugh, accepting his drink with a nod and purposely turning his gaze away to focus on the thoughts now racing through his mind.

Because this girl was not at all what he had expected to find.

Taking a measured sip, he relaxed into the smooth burn as Bepo offered his own drink to Cubby, who happily slurped up the apple juice that had been provided with gusto.

A movement caught in the surgeon’s periphery, and he unobtrusively studied the creature peeking over a bar stool down the row from them with narrowed eyes.

This one was a bit bigger than the other three, canid, bipedal and a touch gangly, all sleek black-and-blue fur and dark red eyes, pointed ears twitching forward when Bepo set down his glass.

Cubby shifted, raising his head to openly stare back, and the other ducked down quickly with a cut-off yelp.

"Ah, that's Luca." The bartender supplied, pausing in rearranging some bottles. "One of Zoe-chan's. Don't worry, he's just shy."

Blinking slowly as he absorbed this information, Law turned in his seat to face the strange canine, aware of Bepo fidgeting at his back.

"Hello, Luca. Did you want one?"

One of those teardrop-shaped sensors twitched when he pulled a dango off one of the three sticks on Bepo's plate, nose lifting just a touch to sniff from a distance.

Having lured his fair share of feral cats, Law stayed patiently in place as the creature slowly climbed up onto the barstool, gaze flicking between him and the dango with a calculating wariness.

Apparently deciding that the risk was worth it, Luca crossed to the next stool, and the next, pausing just before the last for a probing glance.

Whatever he saw must have been reassuring, because the canine plopped down right next to him with a low chuff, looking like a mix between a toddler trying hard to restrain themselves and a puppy eager for a treat.

Law rewarded his patience quickly, unable to help the smallest quirk of a smile as the dango was accepted into surprisingly-dexterous paws and nibbled on happily, glancing up to see a happy squirrel already munching away at an apple as the children gave an enthusiastic thanks on their way back out the door.

Popping the last bite into his mouth, Luca stared longingly at the dango that Cubby was now enjoying, and Law chuckled.

"Greedy."

But he grabbed another anyway, and Luca lit up as he eagerly accepted, growling happily when Law turned his hand to gently scritch between those relaxed ears.

Fur soft against his fingertips, the canid stretched into the touch, and that little slant of a smile grew, gold eyes drifting up to see the girl- _Zoe_ -return to her notes, mumbling something while brushing back her messy bangs.

Funny, how picking up someone in a bar was suddenly so complicated.

"I don't suppose you'd be able to introduce me, huh?"

Ear swiveling, Luca blinked up at him for a moment before glancing back towards the booth, thoughtful.

Bepo straightened when Luca hopped off his seat, tugging insistently on Law's jeans until he followed suit.

"Bepo."

"Yes, captain." The mink answered quickly, grabbing up Kikoku and watching as his captain crossed the room.

“Don’t worry.” The bartender assured with a pleased smile, offering a slice of apple to Cubby that was eagerly gobbled down. “Zoe-chan doesn’t bite.”

A deep breath, and Law centered himself as Luca trotted just ahead of him with a short bark, seeming to jolt the white-haired young woman from her thoughts to turn towards them.

All those nerves melted away at how nervous _she_ suddenly was, fumbling a pen and turning bright red as he slid in opposite her.

“I apologize for intruding.” Law drawled, unable to help the beginning of a smirk at Luca clambering up onto the table with a yip, tail wagging. “But he was very insistent.”

“I...It’s okay.” She squeaked out, wincing, and the word ‘cute’ popped up, unbidden, in his mind. “I’m Zoe...Well, actually, it’s Zofia, but everyone just calls me Zoe, so I don’t...usually mention it…”

The mustelid-creature seemed to facepalm, and Law was sure he heard a smothered snicker from her hood, which only made Zoe’s blush worse.

“Ah, sorry…”

“I wouldn’t have come over if I didn’t want to know your name, Zoe-ya.” He reasoned, expression involuntarily softening at the little face peeking out at him from behind her hair. “I’m Law.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Law…” Zoe murmured, shy, glancing down at a tug on her sleeve. “Oh! Uh, this is Gigi…”

The round little creature waved, staying close to her person, as Zoe gestured to the mustelid next.

“And Cyndi, and back there is Rai, and you know Luca…”

The mouse, Rai, popped up over her shoulder with a curious chitter, and Cyndi bobbed her head in greeting, all of them unfairly cute, in Law’s opinion.

“A pleasure to meet you.” He assured, offering a hand to Cyndi that was gently sniffed before those tiny paws carefully gripped a finger to shake just so.

Scratch that, they were so adorable there should be some sort of warning label.

“The mink over there is Bepo, and the fluffball on his head is Cubby.”

She blinked owlishly when she finally laid eyes on said mink, as curious about him as Law was about her creatures, before her gaze flicked up to the cub currently snoring between his ears.

“Oh, a Cubchoo!”

Zoe lit up, saying the title with such confidence that it left Law speechless, the flutter in his gut having _nothing at all_ to do with the smile that bloomed across her face, the almost giddy excitement curling her fingers into Cyndi’s fur.

“They’re pretty rare, I’m surprised you found one!”

“So you know what he is?” Law clarified after managing to find the words, and she turned back in confusion before becoming bashful again.

“Ah, yes, sorry...I keep forgetting that no one knows what Pokemon are here…”

“Pokemon?” He repeated, testing the word.

“It’s the colloquial term for what all of them are, but each species has a unique name, too.” Zoe explained, and he absently noted how she seemed to open up, eager to share her knowledge. “And a type. Cubchoo are Ice-types, which I’m sure you noticed already. But Cyndi’s a Cyndaquil, which are Fire-types, and Pichu like Rai are Electric-types, so they all have very different biologies and needs.”

Quirking a brow at the embers that Cyndi breathed out to make her point, Law remembered many times that Cubby had spit snow at Shachi and Penguin, or tried to climb into the freezer.

"Ice-types are usually in snowy climates, on mountaintops or places with snow year-round, but they _can_ regulate their body temperature to stay cool in warmer places.” She continued, grabbing a mostly-clear piece of paper and sketching out a rough outline. “Not for very long periods of time, but it’s been recorded that full-grown Alolan Vulpix are capable of breathing out air at negative fifty degrees celsius, thanks to these special glands here, where tonsils would be on a human, that have a substance similar to liquid nitrogen. Cubchoo have a similar gland, in the back of their throat here, but Cubby’s pretty young, his probably hasn’t grown large enough to-”

Chin resting on a palm, Law watched as she went off on a very detailed tangent about the biology of Cubchoo, tucking the words away to analyze later while discretely enjoying the flow of her voice.

“Ah, sorry…”

Blinking rapidly, the surgeon straightened at how quiet Zoe suddenly was, wrinkling the paper in her hands as Gigi whimpered, spikes flexing.

“I didn’t mean to ramble...I know most people find this stuff boring…”

“I don’t.” Law replied immediately, tamping down on that flashfire urge to Amputate every moron that had put such a stupid idea in her head. “Though I should be taking notes. It's only been a week, but Bepo is very attached, so I'll need to know how to take care of him properly."

Lower lip caught between her teeth, Zoe studied him a moment before a low sound from Luca had that smile returning, and there was a relieved sigh from Rai, tail relaxing.

Law got the impression he would have gotten quite a shock if his answer had been different, and silently approved.

"I can help with that! I mean, I don't have first-hand experience with Cubchoo, but I can get all the information you need. Cubby's pretty young still, you can tell because his paws are still too big for him, so there's plenty of time to figure out what works for him. There's baseline care needs every Ice-type has, but species differ, and even individuals in each species can have very different preferences, especially if they're dual-type-"

Seeming to catch herself, she blushed, fidgeting with a pencil while Cyndi shook her head in resignation.

"I mean...I can just write it out for you."

“I would appreciate that.” Law replied, an old, familiar feeling twining in his chest, like that day so long ago sitting in Wolf’s home with Bepo while patching the shy mink up.

It whispered ‘ _keep this one, don’t let them get away_ ’, and he gave in now like he had then.

“Is that what you’ve been doing? Showing people how to coexist with Pokemon?”

"I kinda fell into it…" Zoe admitted sheepishly, Gigi giggling into the crook of her elbow. "But yeah. That's the goal."

"And you plan on doing that from here?" Law wondered, allowing his tone to take a skeptical turn, and her cheeks puffed up indignantly at Cyndi’s rather triumphant trill.

“Well...I’ve been thinking about _maybe_ traveling to other islands…but…”

Those green eyes flicked down to Gigi, then Luca, and Law understood.

“We have room for a passenger.” He offered slowly, like holding that dango, and Zoe hesitated, picking at the cuff of her sweater as Luca grumbled.

Law approved of her caution even while being annoyed by it.

“I suppose...If it’s not any trouble…”

"Why would I offer if I didn't want you to come?" Law teased, a little flare of light in his chest at the bashful smile that took shape in response. “It’s not as if we have a particular destination in mind, and having an expert on board would help with any Pokemon we come across while traveling. A mutually beneficial arrangement.”

Chattering, Rai glanced down at Gigi’s soft murmur before patting at their human’s cheek with the tiniest little paw, and Zoe exhaled in defeat at Cyndi’s expectant look.

“Looks like I’ve been outvoted…The Log Pose should be reset tomorrow, so if you don’t mind me setting up some things here first…”

“Of course.” Law assured, trying to hide how pleased he was while scratching under a growling Luca’s chin. “I’ll leave you to that, and be back tomorrow morning.”

Blushing, Zoe nodded, already gathering up her papers in a haphazard stack.

“Yeah, that...that works…”

Standing, the surgeon started back towards Bepo with a backwards wave, a distinct clatter of a falling pen causing his smirk to widen.

“I’ll see you then, Zoe-ya.”

In the meantime, Law had some planning of his own to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> And once again, the World Government reminds us that not everything is fun and games in One Piece...
> 
> The holidays are going to start messing with my writing, too, but I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. Probably won't get a break until well into January, though!
> 
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> DragonPrincess18

“I’m just saying, he _was_ rather handsome…”

“Kata-san…” Zoe groaned into the bar’s surface, arms folded to hide her red face. “This isn’t...It’s not…”

“You didn’t see how that man clocked you.” Kata replied knowingly, wiping down a glass as she bustled around to clean up as the booths began to fill up for the late evening rush. “Trust me, I’ve worked this place long enough to know the type of man that only wants one thing from a woman, and he’s not that.”

“ _He felt nice._ ” Luca agreed, swinging his legs from where he sat on a stool.

“ _He gave you sugar._ ” Cyndi deadpanned, which earned her an affronted glare.

“ _He still felt nice!_ ”

“You don’t have to worry about being taken advantage of.” The barwoman assured, oblivious to the byplay as she filled a tray for one of her waitresses. “Though I’m certainly worrying about any miscreants that might try with him around…”

Zoe dropped her forehead onto the bar with an audible THUMP, and Gigi pat her messy curls sympathetically.

“He’s not...We’re just helping each other! Like normal people!”

“ _Are humans always like this about possible matings, or is mom special?_ ” Rai wondered, yelping at a sharp nip from Cyndi as Zoe choked.

“Honey, a man like that doesn’t offer a pretty lady a ride without being interested in getting to know her.” Kata chuckled, head turning as a Glameow rubbed against her calf. “Don’t worry about us here. You’ve already given the doctor all the diagrams and recipes he needs, started that nice berry garden, and things have never been better since you convinced those Mantine to help us with fishing. Go, have a nice adventure...Maybe kiss a boy…”

“KATA-SAN!”

She laughed boisterously at how Zoe lurched up, cheeks flaming.

“You’re still young, sweetie! Go live a little!”

“ _And don’t worry so much._ ” Cyndi added, unphased by her glare.

“It’s not wrong to worry!”

“I think you could do with just enjoying yourself for a bit.” Kata cajoled, smiling as another waitress’ Sentret helped carry some plates over to a booth. “You’ve finished what you needed, so go have some fun.”

“ _Maybe we could have cupcakes?_ ” Luca suggested hopefully, yelping at a sharp shock from Rai as Cyndi face-palmed.

“ _You keep eating sweets like this, and you’ll evolve into a Snorlax!_ ”

“ _Will not!_ ”

Rubbing her temples, Zoe sighed at a jolt on her belt, and then Tom was floating at her opposite shoulder, speakers audibly recalibrating with a yawn.

“ **If we’re looking for fun activities, Miss Zoey, I can recommend a nice walk on the beach! Or perhaps some sightseeing!** ”

“Those sound like good ideas.” Kata agreed with more than her usual good cheer. “Why don’t you go by the docks, see what you’ll be sailing out on? Maybe ask someone to join you…”

“Well, thanks for the suggestions!” Zoe sputtered, shoving away from the bar red as a cherry and quickly gathering her Pokemon. “I’m just-I’m gonna go change and head out! Alone! Because it’s normal for adults to do things alone!”

Kata shook her head as she watched the white-haired young woman practically run to the stairs, sharing an amused look with her Glameow.

“And people wonder why I enjoy my job.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shachi and Penguin knew something was up the moment Law got back to the Tang.

Given how impatient he had been to arrive, it was suspicious for him to come back after only an hour empty-handed, _especially_ in such a good mood.

When their captain pulled Ikkaku aside with a glare for them not to eavesdrop, and their engineer started to _smile_ before rushing off, both knew they had to figure out what happened.

“Hey, Bepo!”

Said mink blinked awake, Cubby grumbling into the crook of his neck, to find Shachi and Penguin smiling down at him in that way that suggested trouble.

“We were thinking of hitting up a bar.”

“Any suggestions?”

Cubby eyed both of them in annoyance, rightfully suspicious, while Bepo yawned.

“The Cuddly Alchemist…Captain liked it.”

“Yeah?” Shachi hummed, Penguin’s smile widening.

“Cap’s a sucker for some dark rum, they must have a good brand.”

“Captain was more interested in the girl.” Bepo mumbled, already dozing off and thus unaware of the sudden laser-focus both now had on him.

“Girl?”

Cubby scowled at them, slapping a paw to Bepo’s muzzle, but the polar bear mink just shrugged.

“She was in a booth, and captain went to talk to her.”

Clamping a hand on Shachi’s shoulder to keep the redhead from vibrating right out of his skin, Penguin tried to keep his voice level and calm.

“What’d she look like?”

“A human.”

Shachi grabbed his friend’s arm before he could take a swing.

“Yeah, but was she short? Tall? Long hair? Redhead? Blonde?”

“Small.” Bepo replied after a moment, frowning in thought. “Even smaller than Ikkaku...White hair…She turned red a lot.”

“Maybe we’ll run into her.” Penguin voiced with forced nonchalance, already backing away with Shachi.

“Yeah, sounds like a cool person.”

“Thanks, Bepo!”

Watching them go, Bepo shrugged and returned to his nap, unaware of the face-palm Cubby administered to himself.

Shachi and Penguin, on the other hand, were almost bursting with childish glee as they turned a corner.

“Did you hear the same thing I heard?!”

“Cap met a cute girl!”

“And didn’t take her to a hotel!”

“And he didn’t tell us!”

“Which means he likes her!”

Shachi grabbed his friend by the shoulders, shaking him.

“We have to find her!”

“Of course we do! How else is cap going to get a date?!”

The pair paused, checking carefully to be sure said captain was nowhere in sight, before booking it down the gangplank at top speed.

Like bloodhounds on the trail of a scent, the unofficial head engineer and cook of the Heart Pirates scoured Port Shiroyal, zeroing in on-

Shachi wheezed when he ran into Penguin’s raised arm, but his complaints were cut short when he spotted what had brought his friend up short.

Stepping out of a nearby inn’s bar was a petite girl, long white hair in a messy braid over one shoulder, and Penguin’s eyes were locked on the perky breasts highlighted so nicely by her soft pink shirt, absently noting the little white star design, while Shachi’s had dropped to appreciate the fit of her jeans over shapely hips and toned legs, before both realized that she was not alone.

A small blue-and-cream-furred creature hopped over her foot out onto the cobblestones, nose twitching as it glanced one way and then the other before looking back with a short barking sound that caused a smile to break across the girl’s face.

There was a simultaneous THA-THUMP, and both shared a look.

Yeah, Law _definitely_ needed their help.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Law got his hands on Shachi and Penguin, he was going to _murder them_.

There was a _reason_ he had avoided telling either of them about Zoe, because those two always blew things like this horribly out of proportion and started making completely untrue assumptions like him having _feelings_.

After all, it was only prudent to invite an expert onto the crew, and that decision had _nothing at all_ to do with how soft her hair looked, or the way she smiled, or-

Shoving that completely-unrelated train of thought aside, Law cursed colorfully as he raced onto the dock, berating himself for not explicitly telling Bepo to keep a lid on what transpired at The Cuddly Alchemist.

The mink could keep a secret, but he had to _know_ it was a secret first, it was his own fault for just assuming…

The surgeon caught a flash of bright white, and came to a very abrupt halt.

Because standing in front of a storefront window, highlighted by the warm golden glow, was Zoe.

Only this time, she was not wearing that oversized hoodie.

“You’ve never been on a submarine before?”

“It’s great! We’ll give you the grand tour!”

Registering his wayward crew, he snapped back into motion, jaw clenched tight.

“Shachi. Penguin.”

Rather than look guilty or afraid, _like they should have_ , both aimed the biggest shit-eating grins he had ever had the displeasure of witnessing right at him.

Law would have Shambled their faces together for that if Zoe had not turned around at that moment, those pretty green eyes lighting up once she spotted him.

“Oh, Law! Sorry, I kinda ran into your friends while walking around...I didn’t mean to get them in trouble…”

“Don’t blame her, captain.” Shachi agreed, like the little shit he is, Penguin nodding.

“Yeah, we were just saying hi.”

The urge to smack them with the flat of Kikoku’s blade was horribly tempting, but Law managed to shove it down with the thought that doing so would startle Zoe rather badly.

“I’m not upset with Zoe-ya.” He stated clearly, noting how Cyndi seemed amused by this entire situation as he approached. “Have you two been bothering her?”

“Oh, no!” Zoe quickly assured, waving her hands in a worried gesture as the guilty parties relaxed. “They weren’t bothering me! We, ah…”

She flushed a soft pink, fidgeting with her fingers, and Law found the sight adorable.

This hardly meant he was unaware of the frenzied pantomiming going on behind her, just that it was easier to ignore for later.

“Well, me and Cyndi were just going to walk around anyway, it’s not like they were keeping us from anything…”

Said Cyndaquil snorted, glancing back at Shachi and Penguin with a deadpan expression, and at least _now_ they appeared appropriately chastised.

“We were inviting Zoey-chan for a tour of the Polar Tang.” Penguin voiced, Shachi visibly waggling his brows to show why they had suggested it. “After all, we’re gonna be spending a lot of time together!”

“It’s not a problem, is it?” Zoe worried, and how could Law say no to the idea when she looked so crestfallen?

“Of course not, Zoe-ya.” He assured, eyes flicking up into a glare at the kissy-faces his subordinates were making. “But Shachi and Penguin still have cleaning duty, and won’t be able to join us.”

 _That_ had both freezing in place, Cyndi giggling into her little paws-

A sharp cry cut through the square, a ripple of alarm through the crowd, and Zoe flinched back as a body dropped to the cobblestones.

“Attention, citizens!”

The townspeople scattered, creating a wide berth around the towering figure that stepped into view, marines funneling in around him to maintain a perimeter.

 _Captain Hatcher_ , Law identified, shifting his grip on Kikoku. _The Butcher of Stelwater Bay_.

Every pirate on this route of the Grand Line had heard of this particular Navy bulldog, given that he was known for following Admiral Akainu’s Absolute Justice mentality and was roughly nine feet tall, built like a silverback gorilla stuffed into a crisp white uniform.

“I’m here for one reason, and one reason only!” He boomed, dark eyes sweeping over the frightened people, scowling at the various Pokemon that hissed and growled back. “To collect the person that told you these beasts were not a threat! On direct orders from Fleet Admiral Sengoku, I’m to take them straight to headquarters for questioning!”

That sounded more like ‘deliver them to Impel Down so every drop of information can be tortured out of them’ to Law than anything so benign as an interrogation, and Cyndi at least seemed to agree with the sentiment, if the low growl she released was any indication.

Startled as she was, Zoe seemed frozen in place, her natural shyness working in his favor to hide their position as a ripple of uneasy murmuring swept through the crowd.

Then there was a terrified, snarling howl.

“Do not be fooled! These beasts are a threat that must be eradicated!" Captain Hatcher declared, shaking the tiger-striped dog in his fist as it spit embers and almost shrieked in fright.

The change amongst the surrounding Pokemon was immediate.

Where they had previously only kept warily back and bared their fangs, now the birds were cawing up a storm and gouging out stone with their talons, the rodents and mammals roaring with such outrage that the marines actually stumbled back-

"STOP!"

A curse broke free the moment Law registered movement to his right, tattooed fingers just barely missing Zoe’s shoulder as she darted past, faster than even someone her size should.

“Zoey-chan!” Penguin hissed out, horrified at the attention suddenly zeroing in on the petite woman as she raced through the stunned crowd.

“Please, stop!” Zoe pleaded, adrenaline high and hands raised in an almost placating gesture as she stumbled to a halt in front of a startled Captain Hatcher. “Just-You’re scaring her! Put her down, please!”

Biting back a rather acidic tirade, Law immediately had a Room crackling at the tips of his fingers-

" _You're_ the one who came with these monsters?" The marine officer finally sputtered, clearly disbelieving, but Zoe hardly seemed to notice, her gaze on the poor creature in his grip.

"Yes! Look, I'll go with you quietly, just-Please, everyone will calm down if you put her down! Pokemon are very protective of children, they don't react well when there's a child panicking!"

Blinking owlishly, Captain Hatcher looked to the whimpering dog-creature in one hand, as if the thought of releasing it never crossed his mind, and Zoe's shoulders twitched at a low whine.

"Please, she's so scared, she's just a puppy…"

Fear for the pup audibly caught in her throat, tears gathering in the corners of those big green eyes, and the desire to Shamble these so-called peacekeepers into screaming piles of disjointed limbs became almost impossible for Law to ignore as he approached at a clipped pace-

“It _should_ be scared.” Captain Hatcher retorted with a humorless chuckle, reaching back to grab something from his attentive Commander-

Zoe went startingly silent as a massive bundle of tiger-striped-and-cream fur was dropped on the cobblestones, spilling out wide at her feet.

“All of these monsters should know what happens when you defy the Navy!”

Her hands fell, gaze locked on that fur as cries rang out from the surrounding Pokemon and cheers went up from the marines, Law’s chest going tight in fury.

Captain Hatcher scowled, the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks souring his accomplishment in such a way as to ignite fury.

“Do you have something to say, scum?”

“You…”

Zoe’s voice was wet and choked, barely louder than a whisper, but there was a note of _something_ that had the surgeon pulling up short.

“Speak up!” The Navy Captain snapped, his captive yelping as a massive hand came down-

Shachi and Penguin’s jaws dropped like anchors when Zoe arrested the motion one-handed, not budging so much as a centimeter, and Law felt a very distinct THA-THUMP against his ribs when her gaze lifted, pupils blazing-red as one hand curled tight.

“You _murderer_.”

If Law did not see what happened next with his own eyes, he would have forever doubted it actually occurred.

Because shy, tiny little Zoe pulled a fist back and punched Captain Hatcher right in the gut hard enough that he literally _rocketed_ off the ground, arcing over the rooftops and out of sight in a moment almost too fast to register, leaving everyone in the square appropriately stunned as the tiger-striped pup was suddenly dropped into her arms.

“What the-?”

“Captain-!”

“Get her!”

One of the closer marines reacted at the order, jolting forward with an outstretched hand-

A blur raced past Law’s foot, and Shachi wheezed out what might have been a squeal of joy when Cyndi’s clawed rear feet kicked that particular marine right in the face and sent him careening into a handful of his compatriots.

Zoe tensed in her protective curl over the pup as a blue light filled the square, tingling across her skin.

“Room.”

One marine bisected cleanly at a swing of Kikoku’s blade, another losing both legs at the knees, and chaos fell as screams cut through any attempt at gaining order.

“Shit-”

“It’s Trafalgar-”

“The Surgeon of Death-”

“Shambles.”

Swapping the disoriented, disabled men and unattached limbs with various random pebbles and branches was the work of a moment, and Law dismissed his Room with barely a thought, sheathing Kikoku as the townspeople scattered, suddenly of one mind, all his focus on the girl that seemed to be blinking out of trance, pupils blown wide with fading adrenaline and starting to shake.

“I didn’t...I wasn’t going to hit him, but he...I didn’t think…”

“I know, Zoe-ya.” Law assured, telegraphing his approach when the pup turned to hide against her chest with a whimper. “I know. But as much as he deserved it, attacking a Navy Captain makes you an enemy of the World Government.”

The thought had yet to register, that much was obvious by the jump in her pulse, and he resisted the urge to just hold on until the shock wore off.

“We need to leave as soon as possible, before word gets back that they failed. We can submerge until the Log Pose resets.”

“But…” Zoe managed to choke out, worry bleeding through, and that urge was just barely shoved down.

“I’m already a pirate.” Law noted with some amusement, pausing just within arm’s reach. “What’s one more reason for them to try arresting us?”

“Yeah, come on, Zoey-chan!” Shachi urged, breaking through the moment like a bull through a china-shop window.

“Ikkaku probably has a bunk set up for you already!” Penguin agreed, just as oblivious to the glare Law leveled them with.

Zoe was moments away from an adrenaline-crash, and those two were _not helping_.

“Go back to the Tang. Prep for submerging.”

The pair went ramrod straight at his tone, already saluting.

“Aye, captain!”

“Deep breaths, Zoe-ya.” He soothed, palms curling gently on either side of the young woman’s neck to keep a tab on her pulse while those two raced off. “Three-count in, three-count out…”

A shaky inhale, and her fingers curled tight in the pup’s fur as she slowly let it back out, the edge of panic receding with each repetition, and he spotted a vaguely familiar figure approaching.

“You’ll need this.”

“Kata-san?” Zoe voiced, a bit steadier now as Law accepted the large black backpack that The Cuddly Alchemist’s bartender offered.

“Don’t worry about us, sweetie.” Kata assured, hands on hips. “We’ve got this under control. Little Bobby is already asking that nice Tentacruel to keep any Navy ships from getting too close, but it’s best if you all get out of here before that.”

A fierce smile formed on the older woman’s face.

“Pirate or not, we know what the score is. Go, have an adventure.”

Lower lip bitten bright red, Zoe eventually nodded, and Law pulled her into motion.

“Thank you.”

“Stay safe, honey.”

Law could hardly blame her for the crack of worry that came through once Zoe was turned away, but a flash of tiger-striped fur reminded him why that was unfounded. ]

When pushed too far, even a rabbit would bare it’s claws.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Yes, I finished this before I left on my vacation! Hooray! This is part of the set-up for the real adventures ahead, and I think it came out pretty good.
> 
> I will say that Law is in severe denial. And his crew is loving this whole thing. It's the funnest thing I've written in a while.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> DragonPrincess18

Zoe felt like how Dorothy must have when her farmhouse was picked up by a tornado and flung through the air into Oz, disoriented and frightened and more than a little sick to her stomach at what happened.

Her knuckles ached dully, a vivid reminder of landing squarely in a man’s gut, and her memory stuttered around how easily he had been flung into the air.

" ** _That's one of many abilities she now possesses, yes._** "

Since that day, Zoe had purposely _not_ explored what any of those ‘many abilities’ were, and she was regretting that decision now.

Cradling the Growlithe pup close, she followed in Law’s wake on numb legs, his hand a steady pressure around hers as the docks came into view-

Cyndi released a sharp merp of surprise at the _bright yellow_ submarine bobbing cheerfully on the water, a familiar black smiley-face stamped large on the side, and Law glanced back as he tugged her towards the gangplank.

“The Polar Tang.”

“Hey, captain!”

The shout yanked her attention up to a pretty curly-haired woman leaning over the railing that ringed the submarine’s deck to wave at them.

“We dealt with that marine ship and are all stocked up, ready to go! Oh, is that her?”

Zoe tensed, almost pulling back, but Law held fast just as a grin broke across the other woman’s face.

“Been waiting forever to finally have another woman on this sub! Come on up, we can get you settled in before we submerge!”

“ _I can already tell I’m gonna like her._ ” Cyndi decided, loping up the gangplank ahead of them as Law sighed, more fond than genuinely annoyed.

“Don’t worry, Zoe-ya, Ikkaku doesn’t bite.”

Unsure, Zoe still gave in and let him pull her up to the deck, almost hiding in thick, black-striped fur as Ikkaku moved to join them.

“Penguin’s already starting on a big dinner, so we can head to the mess before getting you sorted out in the dorm. Right, captain?”

Law sighed, eyes catching on a sharp movement at the door as frantic, hardly-discreet whispers followed, Cyndi peeking around his leg and the Growlithe sniffing cautiously.

“Zoe-ya needs to rest, not be swept up in a party.”

A collective whining answered him, a whole pile of boiler-suited crew-members tumbling onto the deck to plead their case, and Zoe nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise.

“But captain-”

“We have to-”

“Peng’s making cake-”

“Unless all of you want a week each scrubbing the bathrooms with Shachi and Penguin, get to work on submerging.”

“Aye aye, captain!”

And suddenly all of them were gone.

Blinking owlishly, Zoe heard the gangplank start rolling back and realized the crew must have retreated into a control room, likely to do as ordered.

“Ah, actually…” She spoke up after a moment, shifting her grip on the exhausted pup in her arms. “Is there a place I can look her over? After-”

The words stuck fast at a sudden inrush of memory, of fingers closed tight over a small body and the feel of knuckles impacting squarely against flesh, and she swallowed them back.

“You can use the infirmary.” Law replied, gaze flicking over her for a moment before tugging Zoe along.

Climbing up her shoulder, Cyndi shuddered as a stronger wave broke against the hull and made them sway while crossing the threshold, murmuring comfort to the poor Growlithe as she whined pitifully.

The control room was all polished steel and stark lighting, various monitors and systems warming up fully as men sat before them, adjusting readings as the outer door closed with a hiss.

There were windows curving along the front wall, carefully tinted to keep the occupants from being blinded when surfacing during the day, and chairs bolted into the smooth floor at each station, everything kept neat and dry and fairly open, likely in case of emergencies.

“Not used to traveling by ship, are you?” Law noted, slowing a touch to better steady her when she nearly tripped at a deep bob of the floor under her feet.

“No…” She admitted, blushing bright red. “And Fire-types aren’t fond of water…”

“ _Who likes being wet and cold?_ ” Cyndi defended, shaking out her fur.

“We’re not going far.” He assured, opening a door on the far wall that led into an equally-stark hallway. “The infirmary is just down here.”

Stepping out ahead of him, Zoe glanced to the right and found a staircase near a curved bend in the hall, consequently missing the glare Law leveled on his subordinates when all of them made exaggerated kissy faces and dramatically swooned while clasping each other’s hands.

A slight squeeze around her hand had the white-haired girl glancing back, confused at the muffled snickers from inside as Law ushered her on.

"This way."

“Zoey-chan!”

Cyndi was snickering at whatever Law muttered sharply under his breath, but Zoe was distracted by Shachi and Penguin skidding around the corner up ahead, almost tripping over each other’s feet in their excitement.

“There you are!”

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m making curry buns!”

“And there’s a cake!”

“It’s chocolate!”

“We’re not having a party.”

This annoyed declaration earned whines in return, and Zoe shuffled, nervously squeezing Law’s fingers.

“Ah, actually...I…”

“What is it, Zoey-chan?” Penguin wondered, elbowing Shachi before he could start pleading their case.

“It’s just...I can’t…”

“ _Go on._ ” Cyndi murmured, tugging gently on her hair. “ _They need to know, if we’re going to be staying._ ”

“Zoe-ya?” Law prompted, and she blew out a slow breath at the note of concern in his voice.

“I have a yeast intolerance...So I can’t eat bread…”

Their jaws hit the ground.

"WHAT!?!"

"Sorry!" She squeaked out, heart jumping in her throat and-

"Zoe-ya, it's okay."

The steadfast calm in that deep voice came through, gold eyes snapping her focus off the tight twist of her lungs.

“Breathe. In…”

A slight pressure against her belly from their joined hands encouraged her to inhale, shaky as it was, the breath whistling back out through her windpipe after a long moment.

“Just like that...In...and out…”

Each repetition eased the grip around her throat, filtered out more of the panic, until her senses slowly came down from the overload, Law a steady support at her back when weak knees tried to give out.

“It’s okay…”

His voice was surprisingly soothing, a thumb pressing little circles behind her ear as long fingers curled under her jaw, not a hint of annoyance in sharp gold eyes.

“No one’s upset with you. The last thing we want is to hurt you because we gave you something you have a negative reaction to.”

“Sorry…” Zoe sniffled out, feeling horrible for breaking down over nothing at all-

“ _We_ should be saying sorry!”

“Yeah, we didn’t mean to scare you, Zoey-chan!”

Seeing how guilty Shachi and Penguin looked in that moment startled her, especially with the way they hovered, clearly wanting to provide comfort but worried it would make things worse.

“I-It’s okay…”

“Do you still want to go to the infirmary?” Law wondered, snapping both men to attention.

“Why are you going to the infirmary?!”

“Are you hurt, Zoey-chan?!”

"No, I'm…" Zoe started, blinking owlishly at the pair and feeling strangely warm at their obvious concern.

"Zoe-ya is fine." Law answered for her, leaning down to grab the bag he had dropped. "We're going to the infirmary for the…"

"Growlithe…" She supplied, hiding in said pup's fur as she pressed close.

"For Growlithe." He finished, finally calming his crew-mates.

“Oh, okay!”

“We can go with you!”

“It’s this way!”

Cyndi snorted out a laugh at the resigned sigh Law released, but he still guided them down the hallway after Shachi and Penguin, their chatter bouncing off the metal walls and dulling some of that sterile feeling.

By the time they descended the stairs and reached their destination, Zoe felt much more confident in her balance and less uncertain, turning around to take everything in with wide eyes.

The walls were painted a much softer yellow shade here, with dark wood cabinets and a dark quartz countertop sitting to one side with a chair tucked neatly underneath, opposite a padded black leather examination table that was partially-reclined, waiting for a patient, a dividing wall half-folded to reveal a peek into a longer section of the room where beds were neatly lined up against each wall and bolted firmly into place.

“Here you go, Zoey-chan!” Penguin voiced, gesturing grandly.

“What do you need? We’ve got everything!”

“Thanks, but it’s okay.” Zoe replied distractedly, gently setting the pup down on the exam table.

There was something familiar, _calming_ , about this space that was so much like the one back home, and she just slotted right back into that headspace, vaguely aware of Law stepping back to give her room to work.

The motions had been practiced so many times that Zoe went through them automatically, fingers sinking into thick fur to check ribs and flanks and legs and neck and jaw and ears and eyes, mentally comparing to what she knew about the species’ standard.

_She hasn’t shed her fluffy puppy undercoat, so still three to four weeks old..._

_A bit underweight, Growlithe at that age are usually closer to twenty pounds, and females tend to be bigger..._

_She’ll need to go on a regiment of supplements and an adjusted diet until she’s back on track..._

_Mild bruising along the lower ribs, no cracks or breaks..._

_A good night’s rest should fix that..._

_No chipped teeth, that’s good..._

_Ah, her throat’s all irritated, I’ll need to make some of that honey tea..._

_Pupils are reacting normally, so no concussion..._

_Ears are a bit dirty, but a bath can wait until tomorrow…_

“Holy crap, you’re a doctor, too!”

Shachi’s sudden declaration jolted Zoe right out of her train of thought, blinking owlishly at the starry-eyed looks both were giving her.

“That’s so cool!”

“Where’d you learn all that?”

“Oh, uh…”

She fumbled, suddenly caught and not knowing how to answer.

“I…”

“You couldn’t have learned it on Stoneisle.”

Law’s calm, even voice pulled her attention right around, heart starting to trip over beats.

“With the way Pokemon suddenly appeared...there’s no way you could learn such in-depth anatomy and behaviors in only a couple of weeks. So how do you know so much?”

And there was the question Zoe had been dreading since first stepping into Port Shiroyal.

How could she possibly explain what actually happened without it sounding like a bad lie?

“I…”

The words jumbled in her throat, on her tongue, and she rocked back on her heels.

“I don’t know how to say it without sounding crazy…”

“We’re on the Grand Line.” Penguin pointed out, Shachi nodding.

“Everything’s crazy here.”

“ _Like Legendaries deciding to play some sort of D-and-D campaign with hundreds of thousands of lives?_ ” Cyndi deadpanned, which did nothing to ease her nerves.

“Do you...believe there could be gods?”

“...Not any good ones.” Law admitted after a few moments, studying her.

“I guess you could say that they’re not really considerate…” Zoe mumbled, fumbling with her fingers as Cyndi barked a laugh. “But, ah...Well…”

“Wait…” Shachi voiced, eyes going wide behind his glasses. “Are you saying…?”

“It turns out the multiverse theory isn’t that far-fetched…” She managed to say. “And all those stories about Legendary, god-like Pokemon aren’t, either…”

“...Oh.” Penguin muttered into the silence, absorbing the enormity of it.

Law already looked as tired as Zoe felt.

“I need coffee for this.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Law knew liars, and Zoe was not a liar.

As unbelievable as her explanation was, one look into those big green eyes was enough to see that there was no guile hiding there, and that left him with bigger issues to deal with.

Most of them existential.

"So basically…" Shachi began, pouring a healthy dose of rum into a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

All four of them were seated at one of the many circular tables in the Tang's galley, the kitchen door still half-open from Penguin making their drinks, and Law finished off his second helping of coffee at the silence being broken.

“You and Cyndi and all of them...are literally from a different world, and got yanked over here because whatever passes for gods where you’re from decided they were bored?”

“Well…” Zoe murmured, fiddling with the handle of her own mug. “Yes?”

“That sounds about par for the course with omnipotent beings.” Law drawled, pouring more coffee for himself.

“Wait, so you’re saying there are Pokemon that can _break the laws of reality_?” Penguin clarified, eyes wide as saucers, and Law felt a headache forming as Cyndi bobbed her head in a nod.

“ **Actually!** ”

Zoe yelped as one of the pouches on her belt suddenly jolted open, and Law blinked slowly at the...was that a phone?

It looked rather like the phones he had seen on some islands, only without a cord and with a screen taking up the space a number pad should be, a sleek black thing with a glowing face.

“ **According to ancient records, each Legendary is an embodiment of a concept, so all of them are capable of rewriting the laws of reality!** ”

“Tom, don’t _do_ that!” Zoe wheezed, a hand pressed to her heart as Cyndi spat sparks in annoyance, and the floating phone turned around with a crackle of static.

“ **Miss Zoey, your heart rate has spiked again!** ”

“Because you scared me!”

“Tom?” Shachi managed to hiss out after his rum-laced drink tried to go down the wrong pipe, and she blinked at them before catching on.

“Oh! Uh, this is my Rotom, Tom…”

“ **Rotom, the Plasma Pokemon!** ” Said Rotom recited, screen flicking to a new page that showed a strange orange Pokemon that shared it’s face. “ **Electric/Ghost dual-type. With a body made of plasma, it can inhabit all sorts of machines. It loves to surprise others. Gender: None. Ability: Levitate. Move Pool: Poltergeist, Astonish, Double Team, and Thundershock.** ”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Penguin voiced, making a T-shape with his hands. “Did you just say _ghost_?!”

“Yes?” Zoe answered slowly, head tilting just a touch as the Growlithe in her lap blinked over the table sleepily.

“...Cap, we’re gonna need an exorcism.”

Law barked out a laugh at Tom’s affronted gasp, Zoe slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle giggles.

“N-Not like that! They’re horrible pranksters, but Ghost-types are still Pokemon. Then again, Formless Ghosts like Tom _are_ rather worse than most about that…”

“Formless ghosts?” Law voiced, intrigued and entertained at how pale his friends became.

“Oh, there are three different classifications of Ghost-types.” She explained, Tom buzzing sulkily as a light flickered above it’s screen to form holograms of what Law guessed were various Formless Ghosts, one looking rather like a ball of purple gas and another like an arrow-headed reptile. “The most well-known are Formless Ghosts, like Tom. Their molecular structure is very loose, reminiscent of a gas in most cases, which allows them to pass through solid objects, but it’s theorized that the general instability causes them to be a bit more distractible and prone to seeking attention.”

The holograms switched out, revealing what at first seemed like a random collection of objects, an old teacup, a candle, a sandcastle...

“Then there are Possessed Ghosts, which have very solid forms that are powered by Ghostly energy. All investigated hauntings were actually Possessed Ghosts wandering around abandoned homes and buildings, but a sudden scare is usually the worst that happens. They’re actually much calmer and easier to train because having a physical form gives them a focus, so beginners tend towards them if possible. Tom mimics that, even though he’s officially in the Formless category.”

Tom giggled proudly as the holograms changed once more, Law raising a brow as Shachi and Penguin clung to each other at the sight of an elaborate sarcophagus with ghostly arms and a large gray-toned creature with a gaping maw for a belly.

“But the most dangerous are the Shelled Ghosts. They’re essentially a mix of the former two, having a similar loose molecular structure that they cover with solid matter to hide their true forms. This actually causes them to be somewhat unpredictable, so starting with a young one is always advised. They’re known for sneaking up on their prey and dragging them into their shells, and any people who managed to be pulled out were usually catatonic. It’s suggested that their minds blocked out the memory of what happened to them to keep them from having a mental break.”

“Interesting…” Law hummed, already considering how useful those sorts of abilities would be as Shachi audibly whimpered. “They all look like this?”

Zoe blinked up at the larger holograms, shrugging.

“The fully-evolved ones do, mostly.”

“The what-now?” Shachi voiced, releasing a long breath when the holograms disappeared.

“Oh, sorry!” She apologized quickly, cheeks pink. “I forgot how new this all is! Ah, yes, most Pokemon change when they get strong enough, evolving into a new form. Sometimes the difference is really dramatic, but it’s purely physical.”

“ **I won’t evolve, for example.** ” Tom agreed, bobbing cheerfully. “ **But Cyndi will!** ”

Camera whirring to life, a hologram appeared that matched the little Cyndaquil exactly.

“ **First, she’ll become a Quilava…** ”

The hologram blurred, seeming to morph like clay, before a larger, more slender creature formed, similarly-colored but with those red spots having moved lower on the back and to the top of the head.

“ **And then…** ”

Shachi and Penguin dropped their jaws like anchors when the form grew more than four-fold, Law actually having to tilt his head back in surprise as a bipedal creature reared back, flames wreathing it’s neck and sparks flying from sharp fangs.

“ **A Typhlosion!** ”

The Heart captain blinked slowly, looking from this towering beast to the tiny Cyndi huddled up next to Zoe’s elbow in an attempt to reconcile that she would ever become _that_.

Now, her advice about starting with a ‘young one’ made sense; trying to tame a monster that could probably melt you into slag as easily as breath would be much harder than just picking up one of their smaller young, and that likely translated to all Pokemon.

“Holy shit, that’s cool.” Penguin decided, stars in his eyes.

“Wait…”

Law paused for a moment, earlier events making themselves known now that caffeine was working its way through his system.

“Where are your other Pokemon?”

Head tilting in confusion, caught off-guard by the sudden detour, she caught on after a moment and smiled.

“Oh, they’re right here!”

A hand dropped to the small metallic spheres attached to her belt, which detached from what looked like magnetic clips with a practiced flick of the wrist, and Law quirked a brow when they actually enlarged between her fingers, cracking open in a flash of bright red light.

Once the stars faded from his eyes, the surgeon was stunned to find all three missing Pokemon now sitting on the table, shaking themselves as if just waking up from a nap.

“Oh my gosh, they’re adorable.” Penguin muttered, reaching out to poke Gigi’s cheek and smothering a happy squeal when the little Pokemon grabbed his finger to hug instead.

“How do they fit in there?” Shachi wondered, eyes wide and sparkling, as Rai rolled onto his tiny paws, sniffing curiously while he toddled towards Law. “Is it some sorta shrink-ray?”

“Actually, we haven’t been completely able to quantify what it is they do.” Zoe explained eagerly, Law fighting back a smile as Rai inspected his coffee, large ears twitching up as the steam passed his pink cheeks. “The oldest recorded Poke Balls are from nearly a thousand years ago, when they discovered that applying an electric current to apricorns actually generated an energy that not only captured Pokemon, but placed them in a safe stasis. It’s a practice continued in certain places, even though we have different means of mimicking the same result, and I actually learned how to do it while working on my biomedical engineering degree.”

“Biomedical engineering?” Law echoed, noting how Luca was using big doe eyes to get some hot chocolate from Penguin as she turned pink, head ducking shyly.

“Ah, well…”

“ **Actually, Miss Zoey has four advanced degrees she earned in the last ten years!** ” Tom proclaimed proudly, and Shachi whistled as her face went red.

“You’re really smart, Zoey-chan!”

“I just studied a lot…” She murmured, trying to hide behind her hair. “Anyone could do it…”

"I can name two people in this room who couldn't." Law drawled, ignoring the indignant "HEY!" from his friends. "Anyone who told you otherwise can be added to that list. Medicine is complex enough without adding in the varying anatomies of Pokemon, and the fact you branched out into different fields is a testament to your intelligence and dedication.”

She looked up at him then, surprised and blushing, and anyone who could lie to her in a moment like that was a monster on par with Doflamingo.

“Even though circumstances have changed, I don’t see any reason to alter our deal except to offer you a place on my crew.”

Shachi audibly choked on his next swallow of rum-soaked hot chocolate, but Law purposely kept his gaze on a stunned Zoe as her Pokemon turned with little merps and squeaks.

“I...Are you sure?” She blurted out, Growlithe turning in her lap to eye him. “I’m not…”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.” He reminded her, peripherally aware of Rai’s soft little paws against his palm. “And don’t sell yourself short. You’ll be helping us more than we’ll be helping you, at this point.”

Damn, but she looked so _skeptical_ about that, as if there was no way anyone could really think such a thing, and Law really wanted to slice open whatever morons made her believe something that stupid.

“Okay…” Zoe voiced after a moment, gaze dropping as a little smile formed. “If you’re sure...I suppose I could be a pirate…”

Heart doing a neat little flip, Law nodded and dragged his eyes away, huffing out a little laugh at the wide yawn Luca gave, Rai rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

“Now that that’s settled, come on. You should get to bed before they topple over.”

Zoe nodded, lifting the Growlithe into her arms as Cyndi loped over to gently detach Gigi from Penguin’s hand, and Law very pointedly did not react to Shachi’s very confused expression while scooping up Rai in his palm.

This was a purely practical decision, there was no reason to _not_ add an expert to the crew, and this had nothing at all to do with _feelings_ -

Then Zoe smiled, arms full of sleepy Pokemon, and his entire chest filled with butterflies.


End file.
